In some cases, information processing devices can execute two or more application programs. In this connection, cases exist where a parameter(s) referred to when an application program is executed has a value that is the same as that of a value(s) referred to by another application program. In these cases, generally it is necessary for a user to set a parameter(s) for each application program individually.
In regard to the foregoing, techniques for reducing an amount of work for a user in setting such a parameters have been proposed. JP2003-338855-A discloses a communication terminal, in which two or more such operation modes are implemented corresponding respectively to a where the terminal is in a sleep state and is in a work state. After an operation mode is set, a setting for two or more functionalities is initiated according to an operation mode. JP2006-157082-A discloses a method of changing collectively a setting of a volume for application programs according to a volume set for controlling coefficients; the volume set is defined for each application. JPH09-147019 discloses an information processing device in which in an event that a business trip is registered in a scheduler, a user is prompted to change setting parameters used for performing communication or for ringing an alarm, which parameters are estimated for change, as necessary, in association with the event, and are changed upon receipt of an approval from the user.
In the technology disclosed in JP2003-338855-A, it is necessary to determine a combination of detailed data items required for defining an operation mode. In addition, the technology disclosed in JP2003-338855-A involves a problem in that a user is not able to operate the terminal other than in predetermined operation modes. In the technology disclosed in JP2006-157082-A, selectable parameters are limited to a volume control, and thus a user is not able to select a preferred selectable parameter from different types of parameters. In the technology disclosed in JPH09-147019-A, upon completion of setting of an application program a user is prompted to set parameters for other application programs. The technology disclosed in JPH09-147019-A involves a problem in that a user is required to input parameters for each other application program individually.